1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the related applications of a software input panel (SIP), and in particular, to a method and an apparatus for altering a key function of a SIP and a recording medium thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The term of “context awareness” is first mentioned by Schilit B. N. and Theimer M. M in 1994. According to the concept published by Schilit B. N. and Theimer M. M, context-related services are provided according to information of calculation context, user context, or physical context. In short, context awareness is a technique which allows a device to automatically detect and collect the ambiance and state of a user and accordingly meet the requirement of the user.
Presently, electronic devices integrated with context awareness technique are broadly available in the market. Taking a cell phone with a built-in calendar function as an example, if the user records a meeting schedule in the calendar in advance, whether the current time clashes with the meeting time is determined whenever a call is received and accordingly whether the user is attending the meeting is further determined. If the user is attending the meeting, the incoming call is directly connected to the voice mailbox. As a result, the purpose of automatically filtering incoming calls can be accomplished.
Besides, a mobile electronic device may have a function of automatically changing the display mode of its screen according to the current working state of the device. For example, when a user turns an upright device 90° rightward, the display of the screen is automatically changed to landscape orientation so that the user can still look at the displayed context conveniently. The techniques described above are all applications developed based on the context awareness technique.
While choosing an electronic device, whether the operation thereof is easy to learn is usually considered by the consumer besides the appearance and functions thereof. Thus, how to provide a straightforward and convenient operation pattern based on the context awareness technique has become one of the most important subjects in the development of electronic devices.